


One of Those Days

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Hand Feeding, Little Draco Malfoy, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasms, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Harry's had a rough day, and his baby boy knows just how to make it better.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 738
Collections: Daddy Harry Potter





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/gifts).



> Based off of this amazing prompt from Mother Malfoy on Tumblr. I think this is the fastest I've written 2k, but I felt v. inspired.
> 
> Thank you to Thunder_of_Dragons for the quick and incredible betawork! I really appreciate it!!!

Harry could tell it was one of those days.

A day where everything went wrong; a day, he was sure, even a thimble of Felix Felicis couldn’t fix.

He didn’t even want to think about every mishap that had occured at work: the culprit that slipped right through his fingers on their morning raid; the heartbroken children when he had to share that their crup was still missing despite all the posters he and Draco had Spellotaped up the night before; the way he yelled at Ron for getting crisp crumbs all over his afternoon reports. 

His Mind Healer had once suggested Harry take a bath to wind down from such a day. Maybe even drink a glass of chardonnay and listen to the wireless. Anything that could take his mind off things, even if it was just for a bit. Just for a moment.

And Harry had certainly tried. He’d bought fancy soaps and popped bubbles in the hot water. He’d clinked glasses with friends and shared crème brûlée, and listened to his favourite team play Quidditch, and even once, he took a potion that made everything fuzzy and soft and warm. 

He had woken up with a headache from that last one and no recollection of how the entire box of éclairs went missing. He later found frosting in his hair and vowed that potions were not the way to go. 

Instead, he wrote himself his own prescription of sorts, a combination of three things that always made his day better. Ingredients that could even make a day like this one be one of his favourite days yet.

Before leaving work for the day, Harry scribbled across a bit of parchment and attached it hastily to the leg of a trusted owl at the Ministry. That was always step one. The letter.

Step two was more tangible. Duck confit from that French bistro down the street. Harry dipped in; gave a warm smile to Josue, the proprietor; and left with a piping hot meal. Casting a quick Stasis, Harry hurried down the pavement to the third thing on his list.

Forty-five minutes after sending his owl, Harry was finally turning the doorknob to his flat. He grinned at the welcoming sight, happy that his chosen owl had indeed beat him to his destination.

> _ My beautiful darling, _
> 
> _ Be the good boy I know you are and please prepare yourself for my arrival. Mr. Pink should suffice.  _
> 
> _ Love,  _
> 
> _ Daddy _

Harry quickly levitated their food directly into the kitchen and sat down on the dark leather couch that covered the entire wall of their living room. Before he could even settle back into the supple cushions, his lap was filled with perfection.

“You’re home!” Draco cheered, leaning in to give Harry a kiss. He was naked, straddling Harry so that one creamy thigh was situated on each side, his bare cock pressing into Harry’s robe-covered chest.

“I am, baby boy, and I’m so glad to see you.” Harry let his eyes travel down Draco’s fair chest, his taut stomach, all the way to his cock, already flushed and showing quite a bit of interest. “Did you do what I wrote?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco smiled softly, and Merlin, it didn’t matter how many times they did this, played like this, Harry’s body surged with pleasure over hearing that word. It wasn’t just the word itself; moreso the way Draco said it. The open, exposed melody of it.

Harry swallowed thickly, trying to control his arousal until he could get what he wanted. “Very good, love. Do you want your reward now?”

Draco nodded emphatically, and Harry couldn’t help but pull him in for a kiss. Draco’s cock, now hard, slid up Harry’s outer robes, and he itched to remove the heavy clothing of his hard day.

He twisted his wrist and could hear the faint buzzing of Mr. Pink, a smaller vibrator that was currently buried within Draco. “Good boy,” he added, nipping at his bottom lip when Draco let out a gasp. “You’ve prepared yourself. Can you get your Daddy ready, too?”

Nodding again, Draco carefully pulled himself off of Harry’s lap. He grabbed his wand from the nearby side table, and, casting quickly, removed the Auror robes directly off of Harry’s body. His cock lay heavy between his thighs, still soft, but showing interest as Draco positioned himself on his knees.

Harry threaded his hands tightly through Draco’s hair, helping to guide him towards his prize. Draco licked up the shaft of Harry’s cock and drew it into his willing mouth. His cheeks blushed when Harry let out his first moan of pleasure, and soon he was steering Draco to take him further and further down his throat. He could feel himself hardening in the soft wetness of Draco’s mouth, letting out another guttural moan when the tip of his cock finally pressed against the sponginess of Draco’s throat. 

“Fuck, you’re so good, aren’t you, baby boy? Pleasing Daddy like this?”

Draco moaned around the length of Harry’s cock buried deep in his mouth. 

“Because you’re being so good, my love, Daddy’s going to give you a special treat. Would you like that? Daddy’s cock replacing Mr. Pink?”

Draco groaned again, the vibrations sending wonderful tingles across Harry’s cock and body. He continued to suck, his tongue twirling around Harry’s shaft until hands finally released his hair and Harry tapped against the back of his neck.

He withdrew his mouth with a satisfying pop and wasted no time in crawling back into Harry’s lap, his legs tucking around Harry’s torso.

Harry could feel the faint buzzing against his own hardened length now, and twisted his wrist again. He watched eagerly as Draco’s eyes bulged. 

“Daddy!” Draco wailed in surprise. Harry knew he had been expecting the vibrator to withdraw, opening his channel, but instead the vibration only increased. He instantly started rutting into Harry, his cock dragging up and down Harry’s firm chest as he rode the waves of the plug still buried inside of him. 

“Daddy wants to take care of you, too,” Harry said, pressing his lips to Draco’s cheek before dragging them to Draco’s throat. “Daddy wants you to come all over him. Can you do that, love?”

“Fuck, yes!” Draco keened as he bounced up and down in Harry’s lap. 

Harry gave him a swat across his backside, and then another for good measure, kneading his fingers into the globes of Draco’s arse. “Naughty language from my baby boy will not be tolerated. I thought you were going to be good for me?”

“Sorry, Daddy!” Draco apologized, pressing his arse back into Harry’s hands. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Any other time, and I’d put you across my knee.”

“Oh, yes,” Draco moaned. Harry grinned, knowing how much his baby boy liked to be spanked and then fucked. But tonight, he knew what he needed, and spanking Draco would get him too riled up for that.

Instead, Harry continued to knead the globes of Draco’s arse with one hand and spelled some lubricant into his other palm. He wrapped it around Draco’s needy cock, pulling upward before running it back down his length.

Draco arched, throwing his head backward as he rode the pink vibrator still buried in his channel and Harry’s slick palm. 

“Are you going to be a good boy and come for Daddy?” Harry asked, his own cock twitching and begging to be touched. He closed his eyes and tried to remain patient as Draco chased his climax.

“Yes, Daddy, oh, please, yes,  _ yes, _ ” Draco cried out, and Harry opened his eyes just in time to see Draco’s beautiful face contort as he came.

“Good boy, my very good boy,” Harry coaxed as he twisted his palm along Draco’s length, milking out as much of his come as he could while Draco shivered in the aftermath of his orgasm. He was so beautiful like this, dusted pink and so soft. 

Harry had never thought Draco would have this side to him, only knowing hard edges and snark. They had both barely made it past the first date just over a year ago. Luckily, Ron and Blaise had been there as well, making sure neither of them said anything too cutting, too raw.

At the end of the date, they had both admitted to having a better time than they had expected, and as they waited for the Knight Bus, Harry had pressed Draco up against the harsh brick of the Hog’s Head and kissed him with more passion than he had even known he had.

And when Draco had moaned out that word,  _ Daddy _ , so breathy and delicate, well, Harry had known he was ruined. That he was in love with Draco sodding Malfoy.

Harry wiped off a bit of Draco’s come from his own stomach with his lubed fingers and carefully withdrew Mr. Pink from Draco’s tender hole. He replaced it quickly with his own covered fingertips, searching for that spot he knew would make Draco’s toes curl, even after an orgasm.

Pressing there, Harry listened to the glorious moans that escaped Draco’s throat. 

“Do you still want Daddy’s cock, love?” Harry asked, making sure Draco wasn’t too exhausted.

“Yes, please, Daddy, I’ve been so good.”

“You have,” Harry nodded. He pulled his fingers out of Draco, his cock twitching at the whine Draco let out in their absence. But he wouldn’t be empty long; Harry lined himself up and gripped Draco’s hips as he helped him lower himself down on Harry’s hard cock.

The vibrator prepared him so that he was loose enough to take the tip of Harry’s cock, but they both knew it would still burn deliciously as he took in Harry’s entire thickness. Harry tried to focus on Draco’s breathy moans instead of the incredible feeling of Draco slowly surrounding him, until finally Draco was fully seated, sitting on Harry’s cock.

“Good boy,” Harry smiled, and then he leaned forward to place a tender kiss on Draco’s lips.

Draco tried to deepen the kiss almost instantly, but Harry pulled back. Instead, he spent the next few minutes barely kissing Draco, then leaning back against the creamy sofa, before leaning forward and starting again. 

He knew it was working. Soon, the troubles of his day vanished, and his only thoughts were on Draco, his precious baby boy in his arms. Harry Accioed their dinner and a fork and began to feed Draco buttery-soft duck confit while he was still deeply impaled on Harry’s cock.

“Does that taste good?” Harry asked after he fed Draco another mouthful. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Draco nodded, and Harry couldn’t help but thrust upward into Draco’s channel. That word, this man, would be the death of him. But oh, what a way to go.

Harry dipped his finger into the sauce gathering on the plate and ran it along Draco’s jawline. He leaned forward and licked him there, delighting in the way it made Draco moan. 

They sat like that for a while, Harry feeding Draco his favourite meal by hand while also covering him with sticky, buttery sauce and lapping it up with the tip of his tongue. By the time the plate was clean, Draco was a shuddering mess, his cock hard and dripping once again, still seated on Harry’s hard cock.

Harry Vanished the dish and fork to the sink before gripping Draco’s hips in earnest. He felt so sated already, the day’s worries buried away as deeply as he was buried in Draco, and he was ready for release.

“I want you to come with me, baby boy. Do you think you can do that?”

Draco nodded, wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck and lifting himself up onto his knees so only the tip of Harry’s cock remained buried. 

With that, Harry began to thrust upward, over and over again in Draco’s perfect arse. He kept his eyes focused on Draco’s blown gray pupils, admiring the bliss that he found there. Harry licked his lips, tasting remnants of the sweet sauce, before he captured Draco’s mouth with his own. 

Soon, Harry could feel his orgasm building deep within, tightening and tightening until it threatened to explode.

“Almost, baby boy. Are you ready to come on Daddy’s cock?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Draco whined, and Harry grabbed his own pulsing need with earnest, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, gods, yes, I love you,” Harry groaned as he started to come, the waves of his pleasure crashing over him with each drive into Draco.

“Yes, yes, thank you, Daddy!” Draco cried as he came for the second time of the night, this time with Harry so deep inside of him that he could feel the quivering of Draco’s walls as he climaxed. 

Draco leaned his head against Harry’s chest as he came down from his orgasm, and Harry wrapped his hands tightly around his back. After a few moments, Draco lifted his head to look deep into Harry’s eyes.

“Tomorrow?” he asked carefully.

Harry knew what he was asking. Did he want to talk about his day, and if so, did he want to wait until tomorrow? He nodded in response, repeating, “tomorrow,” before he kissed Draco’s cheek. “Tonight, though,” Harry added, as Draco grabbed his wand once more and cleaned the stickiness and sweat off of their bodies, “I want to hold you until you fall asleep. Is that alright, my beautiful baby boy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
